


Dawning Distractions

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Maedhros/Fingon/Fingolfin mentioned, Morning Sex, OT8 mentioned, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caranthir surprises Maedhros as he sneaks back to bed after a night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawning Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the list of kinks challenge on Tumblr at [redacted]'s request for 50 (jealous) and Caranthir/Maedhros. 
> 
> Okay, so it's Caranthir/Maedhros porn, yes, so incest, yeah, but like there’s waaaaay more incest in this fic than any ~700 word fic has any right to have in it. Also there’s a bit of 88 (sloppy seconds) in here. Also I stole a joke from _Angel_.

"Out again all night with _our cousin_ , brother?" Caranthir wasn't bothering to keep his voice down despite the silver light in the sky that was just beginning to fade into gold, and the fact that the entire rest of the household was sleeping. Maedhros had been tiptoeing through the hall toward his own bedroom in stocking feet, shoes in hand, and turned toward the voice, raising a finger to his lips. 

"Don't wake everyone!" he exclaimed under his breath. Caranthir heaved a sigh, and beckoned toward him with a finger, thankfully silent now. Maedhros followed him into his room, and set his shoes down by the door. 

"You smell like him," Caranthir said, taking Maedhros by the hand and pulling him toward the bed. "I don't like it." 

"Moryo, you don't own me," Maedhros said, nevertheless allowing himself to be pushed down into the bed. Caranthir climbed atop him and kissed him roughly; Maedhros could not stop himself from arching up into it as though he hadn't come half a dozen times already that night. "I can fuck whoever I want."

"Are we not enough for you?" Caranthir asked between bites and licks at Maedhros' throat and chest. He was slowly parting Maedhros' tunic, drawing his leggings down, revealing pebbled nipples and acres of pale skin, lightly flushed with arousal. "Can Findekáno sing you to orgasm like Káno has? Can he double himself and bring you pleasure from both ends like the twins can? Does he have a cock as thick as mine? Or can he suck you off better than Curvo? Maybe his hair actually shines in the dark like Tyelko's?"

"No," Maedhros breathed. "None of those things." He was squirming under Caranthir's touch, hard and panting. "Oh, please, Moryo, will you fuck me?" His eyes went mischievous suddenly. "Findekáno did, earlier." 

Caranthir's eyes flashed furiously. He ripped the leggings from Maedhros' body, hastily parted the dressing gown he was wearing, and pushed into Maedhros without another word. Maedhros groaned softly, eyes sparkling, rising up to meet him. 

"You're so wet from him," Caranthir breathed, leaning down to seize Maedhros' lips in another bruising kiss. "I'm going to fill you up so much that you won't even remember his cock. All day you're going to feel me leaking out of you, remember my cock stretching you like no one else's does, and tonight you're going to come to my bed and not his." 

"I'll go wherever I care to," Maedhros said rebelliously, rocking into Caranthir's thrusts. "And if that includes the house of Ñolofinwë, who are you to say me nay?" 

Caranthir's eyes narrowed. "It was Findekáno who fucked you earlier, wasn't it?"

Maedhros grinned delightedly. "Well," he said. "Not _only_ Findekáno." He brought his hand down to his erection, stroking himself firmly. "Our uncle is much more accommodating than our father gives him credit for, and far more openminded than he suspects." 

Caranthir almost stopped thrusting at that. "You had both Ñolofinwë and Findekáno in succession?" 

Maedhros' grin got brighter. "Concurrently." 

Caranthir's mouth dropped open and Maedhros took the opportunity to lean up and kiss him soundly, wrapping an arm around him. "Now then, sweet brother!" he said, pressing a kiss to Caranthir's flushed and sweaty face. The light was growing brighter moment by moment and Maedhros seemed to shine with it, all creamy skin and bright red hair. Caranthir imagined the scene: Fingolfin's warm brown eyes and dark hair at one side of Maedhros, Fingon's dark skin that gleamed in the candlelight and his black hair braided with gold thread on the other side of him, a study in contrasts, tangled up together laughing and sated. 

And he was jealous - desperately so, of Maedhros, this time for a change. Jealous and aroused beyond belief, and coming inside Maedhros in long drawn-out spurts, watching as Maedhros' face went ecstatic with pleasure and he came too, all over his own hand and Caranthir's stomach. 

Maedhros fell back into the pillows as Caranthir slipped out of him and dropped panting at his side. For a few minutes they said nothing, as the light from the windows increased slowly. Outside, the Mingling was occurring, and the new day was beginning. 

At last Caranthir spoke. "Next time you go to visit...the house of Ñolofinwë," he said hesitantly, "do you think you could take me with you?"


End file.
